A Call to Service
by prophetofgreed
Summary: Robin is mysteriously contacted by Batman to return to Gotham. When Robin returns a few days later, he seems to be a shell of his older self.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a new story that I've been working on for the past few months. The whole story is nearly done. It's a total of three chapters and I hope to update each week. **

**I hope you all enjoy the story!**

* * *

**A Call to Service**

Chapter 1

It was early morning in Jump City. The sun had barely reached the skyline, creating a crescendo of reds and oranges across the sky. The birds chirped their morning songs among the trees and along the coast.

The cities early birds were up getting ready for the day, and that included the city's crime fighting bird. Robin was getting up from bed at his accustomed 7 am to train and work.

He went over to his closet and got into his multicoloured costume, putting it on like school uniform, routine and familiar. The hard metal toed boots went on like gloves, the cape tied in a perfect knot. The Robin emblem placed perfectly over his upper torso, right by his heart.

Then Robin took a tube lying by his bed, taking his small mask, he squeezed the plastic tube and let the glue cover the edges of the mask. He then quickly placed the mask over his eyes and aligned to fit perfectly over his eyes, concealing his looks.

Hanging on the side of Robin's bed on a large table lay his trusty ultility belt, carrying all the gear and gadgets needed in his fight against crime. Communicators, explosives, knives, first aid and more, the belt was the most important part of his costume.

Once he was ready he took a quick glance at the lone mirror in his room, satisfied with his look he nodded to himself and walked out his room towards the main room in Titan tower.

Robin walked over the fridge in the kitchen area of the room and took out the milk in the fridge, double checking that it wasn't Beast Boy's soy milk. That had happened one occasion, it was not pleasurable in any way. The fact that the changling could drink that on a daily basis mystified Robin, but whatever worked for his friend worked for him too.

Robin then took out his cereal and purred it into the bowl and then poured the milk into the bowl. He munched on the cereal flakes with a satisfied smirk slurped the milk left on the spoon.

When he was nearly done the cereal a beeping sound started to sound from the large tv screen in the room.

Puzzled by this, Robin got up from his stool and made his way to the tv, suddenly a bat symbol appeared on the screen.

"Batman?" Robin said puzzled.

Suddenly on the screen message appeared on the television. _'Code to enter?' _the message read.

"93919" Robin said clearly without missing a beat.

'_Accepted'_ the screen read an instant later.

Then the screen popped up with a simple message on the screen.

'_Need your help in Gotham. No excuses. Be here by sunset. Use my resources for a plane.'_

Robin sighed in frustration, typical Batman, send a message that is as vague as possible while expecting you to follow like a loyal lap dog. And sadly it seemed to be working…

With a quick turn of his cape, he started to run towards his room. As he ran through the halls he noticed Raven and Starfire walking alongside each other down the hall.

"Morning friend Robin!"

"Good morning guys, can't talk now, I'll explain later." Robin said rushed as he ran past the two of them.

"Wait Robin, what is it you're-" Starfire tried to say but quickly faltered. "Friend Raven, why must he do that?"

"I don't know Star, but we should keep give him his space, he'll explain himself later just like he said he would." Raven explained, trying to reassure the Tamarian.

"Ok…" Starfire said, biting into lip nervously. She then followed Raven to the Titans main living area.

Once his bag was packed Robin quickly descended the halls of the T shaped tower down to the centre towards the main living area. His cape flapped behind showing just how fast and brisk he was walking.

He entered the room with a quick slide of the mechanical doors and walked into the large living room finding everyone of his team members doing their thing.

Raven was reading a book. Starfire was cooking one her strange alien recipes with Silky on her back. While Beast Boy and Cyborg both sat on the couch watching the giant sized television.

But now they all turned in his direction all giving him a curious look. They all wanted to know what Robin was doing. So Robin didn't hesitate in telling them.

"I got a message from Batman" Robin began, everyone's eyes widened at the mention of the caped crusader, mouths slightly agape.

"And what did he say?" Cyborg enquired.

"He needs my help on something back in Gotham." Robin answered.

"What is it that 'the Batman' needs help with?" Starfire asked innocently.

"I'm not sure, but it's big enough to ask for my help, so it must be serious." Robin said glumly, watching Starfire's face become more and more depressed.

"I'm sure I'll only be there for a day or two, you don't have to worry about me guys. You know I can take care of myself." Robin said trying to reassure the team.

But it did little effect, Beast Boy and Starfire looked crestfallen, Raven's face was serious as always but there was a twitch of sadness that broke the emotionless mask she was trying to put up. Cyborg on the other showed his maturity of the group and got up from the couch and made his way to Robin.

He then left his mechanical hand up gesturing for a hand shake, bro style. Robin smiled and put his into the metal, the two then pulled each other together wrapping their free hands around each other's backs.

When the embrace ended they let go only to have Beast Boy pouncing on him giving him a big hug. Starfire, not to be outdone wrapped her hands around the both of them squeezing tight with her enhanced alien strength.

"Star…please… let go…" Robin said strained from lack of oxygen.

Once she let go of Robin and Beast Boy both went put their hands on their knees hunched over panting for air. Starfire giggled at her friend's display, paying no mind to how much damaged she'd done to the both of them.

Once the moment was over, Robin turned Raven and smiled to her.

"Stay safe" Raven told the boy wonder, not making any approach for a hug or anything.

"I will" Robin said giving her a nod.

With silence dawning over all the Titans, Robin turned away from all of them and made his way to the buildings elevator.

Robin carried his loose bag over his shoulder in the garage of the tower, taking out car keys out of his utility belt and with an acrobatic jump, he landed in his customized motorcycle and screwed on his helmet.

'Time to go back to the nest' Robin thought grimly as he put the keys into the ignition.

The bike revved up, the engine vibrating Robin's spine. He pulled back on the handlebars stretching his arms out. He then crouched down on the bike becoming as flat as possible.

With a screech of the tires Robin started to go fast through the garage tunnel, picking up more and more speed as the seconds passed by. Soon he was out of the tunnel now out in the sun, shining brightly down the city.

Robin took a deep breath as he drove down the road, heading towards the Jump City airport. The boy wonder guessed that a Wayne Enterprises private jet was probably waited for him on the air strip, fueled and ready to go.

'Meaning, I'm going to have to be Dick Grayson to get myself on' Robin reasoned to himself.

He quickly found himself a place to safely get himself changed into his civilian clothing beside the airport. Once he was in his fancy sweater vest, pants and black shining shoes, Dick Grayson walked himself to the airport with his duffel bag carrying his costume and utility belt. He arrived at the terminal, making his way through the airport like a travel expert, until he found himself walking on the airplane strip towards the sleek jet marked with 'Wayne Enterprise' on the side.

Standing by the stairway up to the plane's entrance was the Batman's trusty butler, Alfred. "Alfred! It's so good to see you!" Dick exclaimed as he wrapped himself around the older man in a hug.

"Likewise Master Grayson, even if the circumstance isn't the greatest to be seeing each other." Alfred said with his kind British accent.

"Do you know why Bruce needs me?" Dick said hesitantly.

Alfred visibly stiffened, his face turning to stone showing that he very well knew what was going on.

"I think it would be more appropriate if Master Bruce explains once you get into Gotham." Alfred said, smoothly dodging the question.

"Of course" Dick said respectfully. He stepped past Alfred and started to climb up the stairs to the jet's entrance. Once he was inside he sat down his bag on the side of one of the many elegant chairs and sat himself down in the tan leather.

Within half an hour, the jet was already taking off.

Once all of Jump City was starting to become harder to view down below in the high altitudes was when Dick realized 'No turning back now, looks like I'm returning to the Cave' he thought grimly, looking away from the jet's window.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.**

**Review what you think of the chapter. As well as what you think will happen in future chapters. It would be great to hear everyone's opinion.**

* * *

Until next time,

Prophet =P


	2. Chapter 2

**And here is the second chapter. Sorry it took so long but life has been hectic while I decided to rewrite this chapter since it wasn't very concise before.**

**Also, thank you to everyone who has put this story in their favorites or alert list. And your thoughts on the story in the reviews have been awesome! **

**I hope you all enjoy the rework. Remember to review once you're done the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 2

_1 week later_

Starfire was hopping on the spot as she waited with the other Titans in the basement garage of the tower. They all waited for the return of Robin.

And she wasn't the only one excited.

Beast Boy stood on the side smiling like a giddy school girl, fidgeting in excitement, Cyborg stood calmly behind them all with a smile on his face and Raven tried to desperately hide her excitement but at some moments she would a small grin of excitement show.

"How much longer friend Cyborg?" Starfire asked nicely.

"Like I said Star, I have no idea. He'll get here when he gets here." Cyborg answered a little annoyed now.

"But, he said he'd be here 10 minutes ago!" Beast Boy complained, remembering the message they'd gotten on the computer in the early morning.

"He'll be here any second" Cyborg reassured.

"What if he's in terrible danger and in need of us, right now!" Starfire fretted.

"I'm sure he's-"

Suddenly a high pitched screech echoed down the garage tunnel, then the sound of a motorcycle engine started to echo and the headlights of a motorcycle became visible out of the turn bend coming straight towards them.

As the bike got closer to the titans the familiar form of Robin could be seen on the back of the red motorcycle, the helmet visor hiding his face completely.

In a quick swerve to the side and a quick pull of the brakes the bike stopped on its side, smoke coming up from the tires, a black mark now showing where the tires burned into.

The titans stepped forward towards Robin who was just getting off the bike, setting it on its stand. He walked forward towards the group, but before anything could be said by the Boy Wonder, Starfire had said for him. "Oh welcome back friend Robin!" Starfire said enthusiastically, wrapping her arms around the boy wonder.

Robin gasped in pain, as his ribs were being crunched by the alien girls super strength hug. "Star…please…can't, breath" Robin said muffled through the helmet.

Starfire instantly let go looking of Robin, who went on one of his knees, gasping for air.

"Nice…" Raven said on the side, monotone as always.

Starfire blushed at her over reactive display of joy. "Hehe, sorry"

"It's ok Star, just make sure you know next time." Robin said once he caught his breath.

"Welcome back dude!" Beast Boy said enthusiastically hugging the teen leader.

"Good to have you back" Cyborg confirmed with an elaborate handshake.

Meanwhile Raven just gave him a nod, being the most emotion he would probably be getting from the half demon sorcerer, Robin just nodded back.

"Ok, so now that you're back, let's get some pizza to celebrate!" Cyborg said happily.

"Sounds good" Robin said in confirmation.

As the group started to leave, Beast Boy stepped forward and looked at Robin as though he'd grown a second head. "Why haven't you taken off your helmet Robin?"

Now everyone noticed the fact and all stared at Robin strangely. Noticing this Robin winced as he tried to do some damage control. "Thanks Beast Boy, I forgot I had it on."

Robin grabbed the helmet and took it off of his head showing the team his face, even though he had a mask over his eyes.

The team stared in awe of what they saw.

The teen hero looked exactly the same neck down but his head was what shocked the Titans. Instead of Robin's signature gelled messy hair, he had his hair in the shape of a messy mop, the black hair not styled or kept in any way.

The boy however looked much worse. The skin was very pale and lifeless. Around the Robins eyes were gaunt looking with bags under his eyes, showing that the boy wonder probably had little to no sleep in the past week on his trip. The right side of his cheek had a cut just underneath his eye, stitched up to keep it from bleeding.

"Dude…" Beast Boy said nervously amazed as he looked at Robin.

"What happened" Cyborg exclaimed.

"Nothing, just went on a dangerous mission with Batman, nothing new." Robin answered, trying to avoid their stares.

"You look like you've barely slept. You look troubled, friend" Raven said sincerely to the Titan leader.

"Nothing's wrong guys. Batman needed my help, and I helped. End of story." Robin said defensively, his anger rising. "Now let's get some pizza, I'll be back in a second."

Robin now walked past them and walked through the Titan's tower entrance and walked down the hallway in haste towards the elevator.

The rest of the Titans all glanced at each other uneasily watching their leader walking down the hallway in some haunted and scared hobble, instead of his customary walk of confidence.

* * *

_2 days later…_

Since Robin's trip to Gotham City, the team had noticed some peculiar behaviour from him. Not only was the teen leader isolating himself from the team by staying in his room, whenever he actually did leave, he would be brooding to himself not speaking unless spoken too.

His physical appearance was also not getting better, his eyes still showing sleep deprivation even when the team tried to get him to sleep earlier than usual.

But he just lashed out at any attempt of any fellow Titan's help. The more the Titans tried to help, the more Robin lashed out and removed himself from the team.

* * *

It was the afternoon for the Titans. The sun shined through the tall glass windows of the tower's main lounge.

Beast Boy and Cyborg were currently watching their big screen television. Raven was sitting with her legs crossed, reading her book silently, while Starfire was in the kitchen making herself some sort of alien recipe. Robin was in his room working on whatever needed to be done in his eyes.

The team respected this, though it seemed a little strange that ever since his return his mood had swung to a defensive teenager with angst, instead of the strong, confident leader that they knew.

Suddenly the main lounge door whooshed open for Robin to enter. His hair was still flat and normal looking. The dark circles underneath his eyes seemed to have grown now, showing that his sleeping problems have increased.

"Oh friend Robin, what is it that you've been up to all day?" Starfire said cheerfully, hoping to get Robin out of his shell.

"Oh, just updating some of my gear in my utility belt…" Robin said while seating himself in one of the bar stool seats of the kitchen counter.

"Like what?" Starfire asked excitedly.

"Oh, just some new projectiles. Like a more circular object, smaller and sleeker than the bird shaped weapons. I have a design that I like but I need to figure out a way to mass produce them" Robin explained.

Starfire was overjoyed to see her friend becoming more social with all of them. This was probably the most he had spoken to her since his return.

"So these weapons will be easier to throw?" Starfire said, trying to continue the conversation.

"In a way yes. I'm hoping that the shape will make it easier to throw longer distances, but with less strength." Robin explained.

"Brilliant friend Robin" Starfire said with an infectious smile. "Is there anything else that you've been up too? Anything that may be troubling you?"

The comment was innocent enough, especially when Starfire said it but it still made Robin stiffen. Though Starfire could not see the boy wonder's eyes, she knew that they had become hard and cold towards Star.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Robin said with an edge to his voice, attracting the attention of the rest of the Titans.

"It was just-" Starfire started to say defensively.

"Just what!" Robin interrupted with furious anger. "What are you going to ask me if anything is bothering me? If I'm OK? Because, the answer isn't changing."

Starfire looked crushed from the Robin's onslaught of negativity. While the other Titans swooped in to defend the resident alien princess.

"Dude, stop being such a jerk!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Yeah, Starfire didn't deserve that." Cyborg said sternly, stepping up to Robin and using his metal frame to intimidate him.

But, Cyborg and Beast Boy's intervention did nothing to steady Robin's nerves, instead it made him even more angry.

"Just leave me alone about my feelings and well-being because I'm fine! Now stop badgering me about it!" Robin said furious, walking off back to his room.

Once he stomped back into his room he stripped off his mask and looked into the mirror across from him and stared into his reflection. He grit his teeth and threw the closest thing he could find in his room, smashing the mirror to pieces. He sat down on his bed, his hands gripping his flat hair in frustration. Hot tears trickled down his cheeks slowly as he just sat there breathing heavily trying to calm himself down.

'Why must things be so hard here! Everything is supposed to be much easier here, that's why I left Gotham' Robin thought in frustration.

"I can't…I can't tell them" Robin said panicked. "I promised to keep it a secret."

Then Robin thought of the distraught look on Starfire's face after he had snapped at her. He never wanted her to have that look on her face ever again, she didn't deserve it. And neither did the rest of the team.

The boy wonder sighed, finally calm enough to think reasonably again.

"Should I tell them, about Red, about the Joker?" Robin said to himself in a whisper.

* * *

Through the night, Robin tried to think through his options going back in forth in his decision making. And then, late in the night as he looked over the ocean view of the ocean in the pale moonlight he decided that he could trust his team with what happened, because keeping it inside with no one to talk to would destroy him.

* * *

**Remember to review what you think! I always like to hear what you think!**

**The next chapter will answer all of the questions in this story and it is going to be long. But it will be epic, I assure you.**

* * *

Until next time,

Prophet =P


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next climatic and revealing chapter of 'A Call to Service'!**

**And note about last chapter, the mention of 'Red' was not a mention of the 'Red Hood". You will see who I'm talking about in this chapter. Sorry if this ever mislead you. **

**Now, I hope you like the chapter! Remember to review when you've finished reading! Your opinion is always valued!**

* * *

Chapter 3

_The next day…_

All the Titans except for Robin were all silently eating breakfeast on the main lounge kitchen table. All of them were quietly munching on their different morning foods. All of them were silent as they ate, trying to not disturb the elephant in the room… the Robin issue.

Everyone there wanted to talk about Robin, but none of them wanted to start the disastrous conversion. When all of them were nearly done, Raven finally found the courage to open Pandora's Box. "Alright, it's obvious that we're all worried about Robin. But, what are we supposed to do, he doesn't want our help."

"But we are his friends. We help even if he does not want it" Starfire defended innocently.

"Yeah? Well if he acts this much of a jerk all the time, then good riddance" Beast Boy said in frustration.

Cyborg looked at the green changeling with a pointed look with his half mechanical face. Not impressed at all by his green friend's comment. "Come on man, you don't mean that. You're just frustrated that you don't know what's wrong"

Beast Boy's ears slowly drooped down, his face looking downtrodden and sad. "Yeah…I just wonder…what happened in Gotham to make Robin act this way."

"Something big must have happened. I don't know what it is but I suggest that we let Robin simmer down until he's ready to talk" Raven said, looking to all of her fellow Titans. "It's only a matter of time"

"So we sit back and let Robin be miserable" Starfire said outraged. "We let our leader, our friend out in the cold?"

"I know how it may be like that Star, but if Robin isn't willing to let us in on what's troubling him, then there is nothing we can do." Cyborg counselled.

The team went silent after Cyborg deafening logic. The idea that nothing could be done right now to help Robin hurt the Titans, they really cared over the well-being of their fearless leader. And to do be able to do nothing was the most sickening part of all.

Suddenly there was a metal whooshing noise, signifying the main door to the Titan's lounge to open. All the Titans turned and saw Robin stepping through the doors wearing his classic suit. The teen still looked troubled with his baggy eyes, slumped walk and lack of any hair gel making his hair straight over his ears with bangs slightly covering his eyes.

He stepped up to the table and sat down in the chair reserved for him at the table. All of the Titans stared at him as he sat down, all of quietly watching to see what Robin will do next.

Robin was shaking nervously, his hands fidgeted and kept rearranging and changing how the gloves fit around his hands and wrists. He took a deep breath to try and steady his nerves, but it barely had any effect.

"It's alright Robin, you're among friends" Starfire said reassuringly.

"Guys, I'm sorry for the way I've been acting the past few days. I tried to act okay, but it just made things worse. I tried to remain strong and…I…I just can't handle it anymore. I need to tell someone…" Robin said with his voice shaking.

"It's alright dude" Beast Boy reassured.

"Oh friend Robin…" Starfire whispered sadly.

"Hey, no worries man" Cyborg said, trying to show that Robin did no harm.

Robin nodded to all of his friends, took a deep breath and started to collect himself to retell the story.

"You know that Batman messaged me to come back to Gotham urgently, right?" Robin started lamely.

The Titans all nodded, following along with what Robin was saying.

"Do you know how there's another Robin? Younger than me, named the Red Robin." Robin asked to the team.

They all nodded.

"Well, before I arrived, he had been missing for two weeks with no sign of him. Batgirl managed to convince Batman to finally message me for help." Robin said with a hint of distaste.

"Anyways, according to Batman, Red was out alone that night when he disappeared without a trace. No signs or clues on where he went"

The rest of the Titans started to look at each other apprehensively. The story so far seemed to have a dark undertone that made everyone nervous for the outcome.

"I came in and helped Batgirl try to find Red through the whole day since Batman had too many responsibilities in his life without the mask. There were no leads, no information anywhere in the underworld of Gotham. We followed every lead and could not find anything. But no one had seen a sign of Robin." Robin finished with his teeth gritted together.

"After a week of searching we finally got an invitation"

"Invitation?" Cyborg cut in, confused about Robin's meaning.

"It was a giant jack in the box, rigged to explode after 10 seconds of being opened. The jack was wearing a strait jacket. Sound familiar?"

"The Joker…" Beast Boy said softly.

Robin nodded. "The strait jacket on the jack in the box was a dead giveaway of where the Joker wanted us to meet him…the old Arkham Asylum. The asylum had been moved to newer high security location on the island, leaving the old building partially demolished."

Robin breathed out heavily trying to catch his nerves before he continued on with the story…

* * *

_Flashback…_

The rain panged hard on the dark metal of the batmobile, the window getting smothered with rain water. Everyone in the car was silent as Batman drove furiously through the roads of Gotham towards Arkham Asylum.

As Batman drove through the asylum's gate with a mighty crash. Barbara Gordon looked over nervously at Dick who sat silently in the back seat of the batmobile beside her. She didn't look like she was afraid in her glance, just nervous and anxious to get the Red Robin back, Tim Drake.

Soon they all got to the old front of the asylum. The once proud institution looked like a destroyed factory now with the empty roofs and countless empty, broken windows.

With a quick whoosh the roof of the car went back. The three crime fighters quickly jumped out of the car with their gymnastic training. Batman went ahead of them, quickly kicked the front metal doors of the asylum. The doors snapped back into the hall walls with a loud bang. Batman quickly fixed his cape back full over his arms and shoulders before he continued.

'I don't blame him for a full front assault' Robin thought grimly. 'If Joker's had Tim for multiple months, who knows what's happened to him'

Batman went a few steps into the asylum before he stopped to listen for a moment. Robin and Batgirl caught up with him and instantly heard what Batman was hearing, singing.

'_Hush little baby, don't say a word, mama's going to buy you a mockingbird'_ The female voice sang softly in the distance.

Batman led the charge as he inspected the halls. Batgirl and Robin followed behind looking through the deserted rooms of the asylum. Robin looked through many rooms in the asylum. One was an employee lounge, a dentist clinic, an office with a crumbled wall and small interrogating cell, but there was no sign of the voice, though they were getting close.

'_And if that Mockingbird don't sing, Mama's going to buy you a diamond ring, and if that diamond ring turns brass…'_

Batman reached a crossroads, a long dark hallway and a staircase on the left and right. Batman nodded to us and Robin and Batgirl split up in different directions up the stairs.

'_Mama's going to buy you a looking glass, and if that looking glass don't-'_

Harley Quinn had stopped singing the moment Batman burst through the doors with a loud bang. She calmly put down a flower vase on a family table, not even batting an eye towards the legendary dark knight being in her midst.

Robin quietly entered the large operating room into the upper observation stands used for the doctors to inspect the operations. He snuck through on the left side while Batgirl hid lower on the right side. They both positioned themselves with a batarang ready to assist at a moment's notice.

"Honey, company!" Harley said in a sing song yell.

In a big loafy chair behind Harley was the Joker, smoking on a pipe with a newspaper in front of him. The pale skinned psychopath got out of his chair dropping his pipe and newspaper on the chair.

"Hello there, welcome to our happy home" Joker said towards Batman in an innocent tone as he walked down the steps, hugging onto Harley below.

Batman, stone faced as always didn't even react towards to the duo's words. He took a few steps forward to the Joker and Harley Quinn. "Where's Robin?!" he said with a raised fist.

The Joker just smiled subtly still holding onto Harley. "Robin?" He asked confused to Harley. "There's no Robin here."

"Maybe he means our little J?" Harley asked innocently. Joker snapped his fingers and smiled giddy in excitement.

"Of course! That's it!"

Joker looked over to a drawn curtain in the corner of the room. Batman looked over and started to move over to the curtain, not even bothering to wait for Harley to get out of way, instead he just shoved her out of the way.

She yelped in surprise as she was sent backwards a few steps away. "Ah, ah, ah, no peeking" Harley said as she raised a bazooka from underneath the table. She kneeled down on one knee, aimed the bazooka towards Batman and fired.

A red tape ball shot out of the bazooka and wrapped itself around the dark knight, effectively trapping his arms on his sides and forcing him down on the ground.

It took all of Robin's willpower from bursting into action to assist his mentor and father figure. But when he saw Batman's raised hand signalling him to pause he instantly stopped and sat back down behind his cover. Robin didn't like the command one bit, he grit his teeth hard but listened to the dark knight and put his batarang down still hidden back behind the seats of the operation auditorium with a nod to Batgirl who looked at him concerned.

"Mommy's little helper" Harley said happily patting the bazooka. Soon after that the Joker smooched Harley on the cheek. Harley looked dreamy as she watched the clown prince of crime turn his attention to the Dark Knight.

"You know Bats, we've been doing this run around of ours for years. It's been loads of laughs, but the sad fact is, none of us are getting any younger." The Joker said smiling over top of the trapped Batman.

"That old clock's a ticking" Harley said while patting her belly.

"Quite right poo. And Harley and I were thinking it was time to have a family. Add a Joker Jr. to our merry brood."

"But instead of going through the joys of childbirth, we decided to adopt." Harley explained in partial disgust.

Harley and Joker joined hands and started to walk towards the illusive curtain from before. "We couldn't do it legally and then we remembered that you had a few _spare_ kids hanging around, so we borrowed one..."

And with a quick elegant pull of the curtain a side room was revealed. All Robin could see were his feet sticking out at the end of a table on a diagonal angle. The rest of the figures body was completely covered in a dark shadow of the room.

"He needed a little molding, what kid doesn't? But in time we began to love him as our own. Say hello, J.J." The Joker said with mock affection.

Robin looked down at Tim Drake, the Red Robin still partly shrouded in the shadow of the room, a large crazy smile on his face. The young boy unbuckled himself from the examination table and stepped into full view. He wore the same type of suit as the Joker, purple with a green shirt underneath. The only thing different with the suit was purple shorts instead of long tailored pants. Gone was Tim's ordinary looking white skin with a slight tan and was replaced with ghostly pale white skin. His messy black hair was now slicked back with a hint of green in the hair, just like the Joker on the right of the child.

Tim stepped forward and started to slowly laugh. But it wasn't any ordinary laugh. It was a dark and purely demented laugh of pure insanity as his face stayed in a full grin.

"Heh-Heh Hehehehehehehe, Hehehehehe"

In an instant of pure fury, Batman ripped his binding straps and threw his spare knife right at the Joker. The Joker dodged the thrown projectile and laughed manically at the look of pure anger on Batman's face. The clown prince of crime pressed a button on the remote on his side and suddenly the examination table wheeled out quickly picking up the Joker. Batman chased after the madman chasing through prop sets in the examination room tracking the Joker down.

Robin jumped out of cover and hit Harley Quinn hard in the face, making her chase hard in the big square fun blocks in the corner of the room. He went over and grabbed Harley by the scruff of her shirt. "Why would you do this!?" he asked the madwomen in anger.

"Well look who's back again to play from the shiny city of Jump City." She answered in a twisted tone. Before Robin could even react she made a quick movement and with a quick slash cut Robin across the chest. She then followed up with a slash across his cheek before Batgirl came in and knocked the knife out of Harley's grip with a batarang.

Robin winced as he hunched over in pain as blood leaked out onto his Robin uniform. He put his hand on the wound and hissed in pain. He put his hand back to his side trying to let the pain in his chest pass. He heard a bang on the side and looked over to see Batgirl running through the doors chasing after Harley.

He grit his teeth and slowly got up from his knees trying to keep his body as straight and normal as possible. But it was just not happening.

Robin hobbled hopelessly towards the exit. Each step for the boy wonder was an effort for the teen hero. His breathing was ragged and very irregular. He tried to desperately not move his chest too much but the proved impossible with his clunky walking.

He finally reached the door and pushed it open with force. He saw what used to be a thin hallway of the asylum but instead the roof was completely gone, leaving the hall exposed to the elements.

The rain poured on Robin relentlessly as he continued down the hall. Suddenly he heard a blood chilling scream coming from the distance. A lightning strike lit the sky flashing the many dark corners of the instillation partially blinding Robin for a moment.

Forgetting all of the pain coming from his chest he rushed quickly to the source of the scream. He came to the end of the hall towards what looked like a ravine on the edge of the building. Robin looked over the edge of the ravine, fearing the worst, but instead he saw Batgirl just getting herself up on top of the ravines lower edge.

"Are you ok?" Robin yelled in relief.

Batgirl just nodded, she looked as though she'd just went through some sort of shock.

Robin let out his hand, Batgirl took with a quick nod. Robin grit his teeth, trying to ignore the pain from his chest as he pulled Batgirl completely out of the ravine. Robin looked around noticing that something was missing. "Hey, where's Harley."

Batgirl said nothing, her eyes looking downward to the bottom of the ravine. Instant recognition came to Robin's brain, he looked down at the ravine, his mask shielding what would've been astonished eyes.

After the two sidekicks had their moment staring down at the ravine the two of them started to get up, knowing that they had to return to help Batman with the Joker and what used to be the Red Robin. That was when Batgirl noticed the seriousness of Robin's wound.

"Here, lean on me" She nodded.

Robin felt like protesting but he nodded along, knowing that Batgirl (aka Barbara) would be eventually get him to give in, so why protest the inevitable.

He pulled his arm around her shoulder using her as support. With the help of Batgirl, walking back to the Arkham Asylum ruins was much easier.

"Thanks Barb" Robin said, his voice hoarse and dry.

Batgirl just nodded and continued to let Robin lean on him, determined to make it back to Batman.

* * *

Robin suddenly stopped the tale, his breathing was shaky. His face looked deeply disturbed, a haunted look was skewed to his masked eyes. He started to pull his fingers into a fist, stretching the glove material of his uniform.

The other titans all looked over at Robin with looks of horror. They all knew his visit to Gotham must have been bad to act this way, but none of them could've imagined this to have happened.

"Dude…" Beast Boy said under his breath. It was almost the most universal thing that all of them could've said at that moment. No one knew what could be said to try and cheer up the mood. Or even make the thickening awkwardness somehow go away.

"So is Red still-" Cyborg began before Robin just answered with a shake of his head. He looked down and just closed his eyes and nearly sobbed.

But he kept his composure in some sort of poor attempt of trying to make himself look strong to his friends.

"So, I assume that the Batman stopped the Joker?" Starfire said innocently.

Robin was about to answer but his throat hitched and some weird and weak squeak went out his mouth. The boy wonder then started to think of the bang that he heard as Batgirl and him were walking down the hallway.

When they got to the source of the gunshot they heard the haunting laugh of Red Robin echoing the operation auditorium.

The Red Robin, now twisted into the twisted 'Little J' by the Joker was laughing on his knees, a gun by his in front of the face down form of the Joker.

Tears stained into the glued edges of his mask as he started to remember the sickening pool of blood that oozed out of the Joker's dead body. It had almost been too surreal to even think of the clown prince of crime finally being dead to never threaten an innocent life again.

Soon tears started to leak out down the teen leader's cheeks through the mask.

"What if I was back in Gotham in the beginning? Maybe it would be me that the Joker turned insane? Or maybe I could've stopped the mad man by being with Red when he was abducted?!" Robin said in distress, gripping the hair on his head. "I could have done something…"

That was when the final emotional wall for Robin to break down. He couldn't handle it anymore. Now the tears underneath his mask flowed freely. His breathing was racked with sobs as he gripped his hair in an iron grip, his arms shaking from the amount of strength in his arms.

Starfire quickly came to Robin's side. She hugged him softly and nuzzled into his side, trying to show him that she was there for him.

Beast Boy and Cyborg were next to join Robin's side. Beast Boy turned into a small kitten and hopped onto the boy wonder's shoulder and snuggled up there. Cyborg kneeled his huge mechanical form in front of Robin and grabbed his knee and shook it in a way of reassurance, his face staying sober and a little haunted by Robin's story.

Raven just stood on the side. Her hood off her head showing all of her face, she tried to block out all of the emotions coming from her friends to not break herself down to their emotional level, which could make her powers go haywire. So she tried to be there for Robin, while still controlling her powers.

As the tears rolled down the boy wonders cheeks the mask started to come off around the eyes.

'Why do I even bother!?' Robin thought enraged. And in one quick pull the mask had quickly ripped off around the eyes revealing grey blue eyes.

All of the Titans just looked at each other in surprise. It was the first time Robin had ever revealed his full face to them, even when he was haunted by Slade. Robin was really messed up.

And so Starfire was the first one to say something after the surprise of Robin taking off his mask. "It will be alright friend." She said softly.

"We're here for you man, whatever you need." Cyborg said kindly.

Beast Boy still in the form of a kitten meowed and purred at Robin's neck.

Robin couldn't help but look up at his friends with tear stained eyes, all of them here reassuring him and giving him their love. It really made him lucky.

Robin sniffed a little, slowly gaining control of his emotions with some deep breathes. "Thanks guys"

He wiped his eyes on his glove and put his arm around Starfire, Cyborg and Beast Boy who just changed back into his human form giving him a toothy grin. Robin looked to Raven with a small smirk, motioning her to join them.

Raven sighed but silently agreed, joining them in the group hug. The group hugged each other not saying a word to each, quietly embracing each other, all supporting their leader.

They were a team, through and through.

Even when one was set on a call to service from their past responsibilities, or if future conflicts started to bog them down. They were all there for each other and nothing was needed to be said for that to be understood. It was something that everyone understood and accepted with open arms.

* * *

**So for the people that doesn't know about the movie 'Batman Beyond. The Return of the Joker' this is where the scene with Tim Drake going insane comes from, just with Robin of the Teen Titans crossed over into the scene. That is why Tim Drake is called Red Robin, since the original Robin has not changed his name to Nightwing yet. **

**If anyone wants to see the scene it was based off of, go to Youtube and search "Batman and the Joker's Final Confrontation." That video shows the Batman and Joker side of things in the scene. Search "Batgirl vs Harley Quinn" to see what Robin missed while being injured in the examination room.  
Only if you have the interest to learn more about the source material this story is based off of. ;)**

**So, what do you think? Believable? Good? Bad? **

**Please tell me your thoughts in a review! I always value your opinion and I will answer your questions and comments!**

**Now, I will add in a short epilogue chapter to just tie off the story with a semi happy/hopeful new day ending, because sometimes Fanfiction . net gets a little too depressing sometimes.**

**The chapter shouldn't be too hard to finish. So look forward to that!**

* * *

Until next time,

Prophet =P


	4. Epilogue

**And here is the epilogue. A short one but I felt it was necessary to make Robin seem as though he's on the way to recovery from the experience with the Joker. **

**Also…it just makes the story seem a little bit more hopeful for the future.**

* * *

Epilogue

_A few days later…_

The warm ocean breeze blew through Robin's newly gelled hair. Almost the same as before but just a little bit more sloppy than usual. But at least it was some sort of work on his hair.

His cape flapped in the wind giving Robin a little bit of a tug now and then, but it still was very relaxing for the Titan's leader, being able to take in the ocean scent from the water and letting the warm sun shine on his exposed skin.

He sighed peacefully staring over the city he'd sworn to protect since leaving Batman's side to go solo as a crime fighter.

The skyline sparkled with the many shining windows reflecting the sun rays back out in any which angle that it came out of.

Robin heard a soft flick of a door lock moving behind him. He didn't turn around still enjoying the city view.

"Friend Robin?" Starfire said shyly from behind the boy wonder. "You are unharmed?"

Robin didn't even flinch from the sudden voice of his teammate's appearance; he'd suspected that she'd be the one coming up to the roof to see him.

"I'm feeling fine Star, I'm actually feeling the best I've ever felt for the past week" Robin tried to explain to the alien princess.

"That is fantastic friend" Starfire said happily as she softly sat down beside the boy wonder.

The two stayed silent staring over the scenic view. Starfire's red flowing locks of hair blew back behind her head just like Robin's cape was flapping in the wind.

The alien placed her hand on Robin's hand and smiled up at the teen hero. "You will be alright?"

"As long as you and other Titans are around, then yes, I believe I can be alright. Just got to move on somehow."

Starfire nodded. "What about the younger Robin, Red."

Robin gulped dry and turned back to Starfire. "He's in therapy, got a favour from someone close to the Bat family. Hopefully he'll find his way back to the real world again. Back to sanity."

"Bat family?" Starfire said confused.

"Never mind that. Just some complicated connections between people, not to mention the secret identities." Robin deadpanned.

Star nodded along, a little confused in how the far right the conversation had become.

"But what is important is that everyone is alright?" Starfire said trying to make sense of the whole scheme of things. It was purely innocent and very hard for Robin to get mad at.

He sighed and brought his knees closer to his chest. "I guess so Star."

Starfire just kept herself quiet, knowing from her past experience when dealing with Raven mediating. It was always better just to stay silent.

A few minutes passed between the two in silence. Soon, Starfire decided that it'd be better just to leave the boy wonder alone, so she slowly floated a foot in the air and made her way back to the roof door. With a soft swing and click she back in the tower leaving the teen leader alone again on the roof.

He breathed through his nose and sighed. "Everything will be alright, as long as I'm here" Robin said under his breath.

And it eventually all did feel alright. Though the memories still stung, his friendship with his fellow Titans always made the hurt feel healed.

And seeing Tim Drake be able to move on years later was awe-inspiring to Robin.

* * *

**And there you go! The epilogue…**

**Just a short little thing that didn't take much time.**

**I hope everyone enjoyed the story. It was quite the challenge to write the third chapter (so much cross referencing). But I'm proud of myself to get through. **

**Anyways, if you enjoyed this story then feel free to check out my other stories! I've got quite a bit and I'm sure something can grab your attention! **

**Lastly, thank you everyone who reviewed, favorited and put this story on their alert list. I really appreciate everyone's support, you were all great!**


End file.
